drakengardfandomcom-20200223-history
Manah
, |Drakengard 2| , }} , , |Drakengard 2| |Drag-On Dragoon 1.3}} |race = Human (with Intoner ancestry) |sex = Female |born = 1093 |died = 1099 in DOD branches C, D, E 1117 in Drakengard 2 branch B |age = 6 in Drakengard 24 in Drakengard 2 33 in The Garden of Light |height = 110 cm in Drakengard 167 cm in Drakengard 2 |occupation = High Priestess in Drakengard Rebel in Drakengard 2 |voicejapanese = Natsuki Yamashita (DOD) Daisuke Gori (DOD, possessed) Koyuki Matsuyama (DOD2) |voiceenglish = Sherry Lynn (DOD) Daran Norris (DOD, possessed) }} Manah is a recurring character in the Drakengard series and Seere's younger twin sister. She first appeared in Drakengard as the main antagonist before returning as the reformed secondary protagonist in Drakengard 2. As a young girl she served as the high priestess of the Cult of the Watchers in the Empire and a key figure in the destruction of the seals to allow the Seeds of Destruction to appear in the world. In the second game, she seeks to destroy the keys of the five districts in order to free those who suffer under their existence, unaware that she is inadvertently reenacting the events of her childhood. Story Background= Manah was a mysterious six-year-old girl who commanded the Empire as the high priestess of the Cult of the Watchers. Otherworldly entities that she referred to as "the Watchers" invaded her mind and her body as a means to direct the Empire in their goal to destroy the world by removing the seals that prevent chaos from ensuing. Prior to her possession, Manah suffered abuse from her mother, which led to her current state of mind, thus enabling The Watchers to take hold. She was the one who broke Inuart's will and caused him to defect to the Empire's side, prompting him to capture the Goddess, Furiae. |-|Branches= By the time Caim reached the Sky Fortress, his sister was already dead. Sometime later, Caim managed to corner Manah in her temple. As he tried to give her the final blow, he was stopped by Verdelet, who tried to seal her using a ritual. The ritual backfired, however, and Manah grew into a giant, forcing Caim and the red dragon to fight her. Though eventually released from her benefactors' control, Manah still begged Caim to kill her so she could find peace. But when Angelus revealed that there is no peace for her, Manah soon realized what she had done and was taken off by Caim and shown the suffering that she had caused so she would "never forget." - B= flowers for the Broken spirit After Furiae is dead, Inuart takes her to a Seed of Resurrection, where she "evolves" into a monster. Manah's fate remains unknown, though it can be assumed that she was killed by the many clones of Furiae that rise from the other Seeds. - C= a Companion's eternal farewell Manah calls upon the dragons, the servants of the Watchers. The dragons rebel against the Gods however, and Manah is eaten by them. - D= the wild dreams of a Deluded child Caim manages to find the Priestess before finding Furiae. She is revealed to be the sister of Seere. After realizing that she's beyond hope, Seere asks Golem to kill her. Her death causes the Sky Fortress to collapse, angering the Gods, causing them to descend upon the world. - E= the End of the dragon sphere Caim manages to find the Priestess before finding Furiae. She is revealed to be the sister of Seere. After realizing that she's beyond hope, Seere asks Golem to kill her. Her death causes the Sky Fortress to collapse, angering the Gods, causing them to descend upon the world. }} - Drakengard 2= Background= Caim was charged with the responsibility of taking Manah underneath his wing and showing her the torment she had wrought upon the world. He felt it imperative that she sees the pain and poverty she had caused to the lands, so that it may prevent the same course of action from occurring again. In the midst of traveling together, Caim was distracted by Angelus' pain from the Seal, as Verdelet has increased the power on it. Manah took this opportunity and stabbed Caim's eye with a hidden dagger and threw herself off a cliff in the process. Unable to locate her, Caim turned his vengeance on Verdelet and his Knights of the Seal. He hunted Verdelet down and killed him, turning his path to the rest of the seals. |-|Branches= - B= Branch B Nowe attempts to enter the bone casket, deciding that becoming a weapon would be the best choice. He is rejected however, and battles with it. The casket takes over Manah, and now Nowe is forced to kill her. He does so, with great regret. Afterwards, Nowe and Eris join the Holy Dragons in the beginning of their battle with the gods. - C= Branch C Nowe battles the bone casket, but the casket does not merge with Manah for she is able to subdue it. Once Manah is saved, Legna reveals that he only cared for Nowe so he could use him as a weapon, prompting the battle between Nowe (in his New Breed transformation) and Legna. With Legna’s death, both the gods and the dragons fade away, negating the need for a seal. Nowe now stands with Eris, Manah, and Seere, taking the fate of humanity into their own hands. }} |-|Novella= The Garden of Light Nowe and Manah are unable to stay together because of the guilt they feel over plunging the world into chaos. Manah travels into a far away land, where she opens an orphanage and takes care of many children. - Drakengard 3= Drakengard 1.3= - B= The World of Humans - C= The World of Demons - D= The World of God - E= Shinjuku 2013 }} }} Personality Manah had a very warped mindset that stemmed from the lack of her mother's affection, who favored and loved her brother. This had left her emotionally damaged and mentally fragile, which caused her to have an intense desire to be loved, to the point that all she ever wanted was love. This allowed her to fall under the influence of the Watchers, who used her as a tool for destruction. While under possession, Manah had no morality and engaged in many vile deeds, no matter how depraved or disturbing. She proved herself to be very manipulative and deceitful, such as when she used Inuart's feelings to twist and corrupt his mind in order to serve her goals, knowing that the Watcher's intention will not aid him in his cause, despite promising him that it would. She also displayed no remorse or empathy for her actions, such as when she gleefully laughed over leading Furiae to her own death. Manah only cared for pleasing the Watchers and receiving their love. She had constant thoughts of her mother and called out to her whenever she was in pain or agony. When the grip of the Watchers on her weakened, to a point during which she was able to regain control of her mind, Manah began to feel the full weight of guilt brought upon her by her actions and desired to die. Seemingly due to an accident that occurred when she escaped from Caim, Manah had forgotten her past actions or suppressed them to avoid the guilt building up in her. Over the course of the next eighteen years, Manah grows into a reformed young adult with a strong sense of justice and seeks to do what she thinks is right. She breaks down when she realizes that her actions once again brought the world to the brink of destruction. Abilities As the avatar of the Watchers, Manah had a great army under her command. The Watchers lent her their magic, giving her the ability to read people's secret thoughts and desires. Later in her life, Manah has a great affinity for magic, learning how to utilize magic staves in battle. Lineage Development Cavia developers made her character to symbolize children who are unloved by their parents. Takuya Iwasaki states that she is emotionally empty inside during the first game; both he and Taro Yoko can't bring themselves to completely condemn her acts of villainy since they mostly feel sorry for her. The twins were roughly based on Natalie Portman's twelve year old character in Léon: The Professional. While Yoko was okay having a child voice the twins' lines in Drakengard, Sawako Natori, one of the main scenario writers, wasn't. Natori remembers feeling very apologetic watching a young girl and boy speaking the dark lines she had penned. Dengeki Online conducted a follow up interview series to their character popularity poll with series's producer Takamasa Shiba and series's character designer Kimihiko Fujisaka. Fujisaka decided on red being her key color because it matches the eye color for the Watchers and ties into Inuart's design motif. For her older design, he wanted to give her pants to contrast the stereotypical skirt given to heroines in fiction. Manah twirling flower petals into the air was Yoko's idea. Nowe wears Furiae's bracelet around his neck just as Manah wears Caim's bracelet around her wrist. The link signifies passing on the torch between these characters. Gallery Drakengard = - Concept = File:Manah_facial.jpg File:Manahred.png }} - CGI = File:DD1_Manah CGI.png File:DD1_Manah CGI2.png File:DD1_Manah CGI3.png File:DD1_Manah CGI4.png File:DD1_Manah CGI7.png File:DD1_Manah CGI5.png File:DD1_Manah CGI6.png - Renders = File:Empress_Manah.jpg - }} |-|Drakengard 2 = - Concept = File:Manah_Priestess.png File:Manah_1.jpg File:ManahBack.png File:DD2 Schoolgirl Manah.png File:ManahFaces.png File:ManahRed.png }} - CGI = File:DOD2_Manah CGI.png File:DOD2_Manah CGI2.png File:DOD2_Manah CGI3.png File:DOD2_Manah CGI4.png File:DOD2_Manah CGI5.png File:DOD2_Manah CGI6.png File:DOD2_Manah CGI7.png File:DOD2_Manah CGI8.png - Portraits = File:Manah1.png File:Manah2.png File:Manah3.png File:YoungManah.png File:YoungManah2.png - }} |-|Drakengard 3= - Novella = File:DODgardenoflight.jpg|Nowe, Manah with an orphan, Seere and Eris in the Garden of Light novella. }} - Renders = - }} }} Trivia *Manah can tell a fortune using flower petals. She's not very accurate, however. *In Dengeki Online's character popularity poll, she reached fifth place with fans. *Zero/Cleric wields her staff for the SINoALICE collaboration event. *"Manah", in Avestan language, means "intention", "purpose" or "mind". In Zoroastrianism, it is one of the six sparks of creation. Later Zoroastrian texts clarify Manah with a modifier, calling it "Vohu Manah" (good intention). This clarification intends to set it apart from its rival, "Aka Manah" (evil intention), which is the demon of sensual desires. Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Mages Category:Aerial Enemies Category:Females Category:Playable Category:Antagonist Category:Drakengard Characters Category:Drakengard 2 Characters Category:Humans